Stand in the Rain
by jhan19
Summary: Bella has a great life. A boyfriend, loving dad, and caring friends. But while her boyfriend Justin tries to protect her from he past, something big comes up that changes both of their lives. When the Cullens move to town, will sparks fly between ExB?
1. Reunited

**Hello again. Sorry that's its taken so long to update my other story "Ballet scene remix", but I am running out of ideas and last night this story just came to me so I decided to make it and see how well it turns out (P.S. All human story). Summary: Before the Cullens moved to town, Bella had a boyfriend named Justin. He was her whole life, her whole soul, and half of her heart. She would do anything for him. But his parents have other plans. His parents don't think she is good enough for him, that she is just a gold digger. When Justin says this to Bella, she promises him that she is not, that she loves him. So when her birthday comes, he tells her to meet him at a meadow that he found after school around 6. So she does, but he says that he is moving. Before he leaves he tells her that he will try to visit as much as possible. Read on to find what happens… This story was based off the song called ANGEL by Natasha Bedingfield, if you've never heard it, listen to it while you read this story…**

**Bella's POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I groaned. And then I groaned some more when I couldn't find it. Finally, my hand settled on my alarm clock. But it also settled on someone else's hand. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- but got cut off when someone's hand found my mouth.

"Shhhh," wait a second…. I recognized that voice. His hand left my mouth. "Justin!!! I missed you sooo much!" He had gone for the summer and said he wouldn't have been back 3 weeks after school started. Yet, here he was. "You are early." I said, smiling and playing with his fingers. "I told my parents that I couldn't stand being away from you on this very special occasion." I scrunched up my face. "What's so special about today?"

For a very small moment he got up and went to his bag. He came back with a small box. "Happy Birthday." He said with a huge smile. Then he opened the box. I gasped. "It's beautiful…" I was to the point of tears. And then, he kissed me. "My Angel." And then he backed away and motioned for me to come. He took out a small CD and put it in my cd player. My favorite song Angel by Natasha Bedingfield came on and we started slow dancing. My boyfriend from before had nearly let his friends make out with me and did nothing else. He later dumped me for some other girl.

He started singing along…

"A.N.G.E.L.

A.N.G.E.L.

Just like a shadow  
I'll be beside you  
I'll be your comfort  
I'm there to guide you home  
I will provide you a place of shelter  
I want a be your zone  
I'll act as if you do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
With every promise given  
Making vows to please her

If I could be your angel (your angel, your angel)  
Protect you from the pain (from the pain, oh)  
I'll keep you safe from danger (from danger, from danger)  
you'll never hurt again (no more)  
you'll be my  
A-N-G-E-L  
A-N-G-E-L

A-N-G-E-L  
Your gonna be my A-N-G-E-L  
A-N-G-E-L  
You'll be my angel

Just like the moon  
I'll step aside  
And let your sun shine  
While I follow behind  
Cause baby what ya got  
It is with all the props  
You're everything I'm not  
I'll act as if you do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a lady  
With a woman who can stand  
With every promise given  
Making vows to please his girl

If I could be your angel (your angel, your angel)  
Protect you from the pain (from the pain, oh)  
I'll keep you safe from danger (from danger, from danger)  
you'll never hurt again (no more)  
I'll be your  
A-N-G-E-L  
A-N-G-E-L

A-N-G-E-L  
A-N-G-E-L

I'm gonna be your  
A-N-G-E-L  
I'll be your angel

If I could be your angel (your angel, your angel)  
Protect you from the pain (from the pain, oh)  
I'll keep you safe from danger (from danger, from danger)  
you'll never hurt again (no more)  
I'll be your  
A-N-G-E-L  
A-N-G-E-L

A-N-G-E-L  
A-N-G-E-L

I'm gonna be your  
A-N-G-E-L  
you'll be my angel

Tell me why there's so many good men  
Men in the world misunderstood  
He's a dog, he's no good  
I wish somebody would  
respect my girl  
You're gonna have to come see me  
I go hard for my baby  
He's all that I need

So if you got a good one  
Put your hands up,  
Come on girl and stand up  
Go ahead lift your man up  
Get up  
If you got a good one, put your hands up  
Go ahead lift your man up  
Get up  
If you got a good one, stand up  
Come on girl, and stand up

If I could be your angel (your angel, your angel)  
Protect you from the pain (from the pain, oh)  
I'll keep you safe from danger (from danger, from danger)  
You'll never hurt again (no more)  
I'll be your  
A-N-G-E-L  
A-N-G-E-L  
A-N-G-E-L  
A-N-G-E-L…  
I'll be your angel…"

I was crying now. He had always been an amazing singer and would always sing me to sleep after _Jack _left. I winced from the memory. He seemed to know what I was thinking and held me closer, (if that was even possible). "Thank you." I whispered. "Close your eyes…" I did and I felt something go around my neck. I opened my eyes when he said to. I looked down, and there was a locket, the one from the box. I opened it; there was a picture in it.

It was us from our meadow. That was my most favorite picture ever. And then on the other side of the locket was a note carved into it "Forever and Ever Babe". I looked up at him with tears pooling into my eyes again. I hugged him so hard and whispered "I love you!" Then I looked at the clock. "Shoot." I whispered. It was eight forty eight. We were going to be late. "One moment." I hated having to pull away from his arms. "I'll be waiting." He said with a smile.

As quickly as possible, I grabbed some clothes, went into the washroom, took a shower that lasted about 5 minutes (sadly), brushed my teeth, ran out and grabbed him, ran downstairs, stuffed my breakfast into my bag (a box of pop tarts) and ran into the passengers side of Justin's convertible. I had always wondered why he had a convertible, he said so all the men that saw me with him would be jealous. I always laughed at that.

We pulled into the school just as the bell rang. School passed in a blur. Justin had every class with me. It was amazing what boys could do these days. After school ended, Justin drove me home and told me to meet him at the meadow at 6. He had something very important to tell me. He also said to bring my camera. That confused me.

I walked inside after a 30 second kiss. "Hey dad!" "Hey Bells. How was school?" "Same as always!" I replied. "Hey dad, what do you want for supper?" "Why so early?" he asked. "Because, Justin wants me to meet him at our meadow at 6. Is that okay?" "Yah, that sounds fine. Oh…" He came into the Kitchen and gave me a hug. "Happy Birthday! I can't believe it. My baby girl is already 17." He shook his head at me and smiled. "And about the supper offer, it's your birthday; we can order pizza and invite some friends over. How's that sound?" "That sounds great! I'll be right back." Then I went to find the phone and call some friends.

In the end, I had ended up calling Jessica, Angela, Mike (shudder, but Jessica was coming so he had to come…), Josh (He was one of my greatest guy friend, he was funny, talented, cute, if I didn't know Justin, I would have liked him), Ben, Justin (of course!!), and Alice Cullen (She was one of my greatest friends ever, her family and mine were friends for a long time, but I only really knew her, she was supportive, a shopaholic, funny, pretty, cute, talented, and was really good with the guys!).

My dad and I had to run to the store to buy a cake, decorations, and other stuff that you use when you're having a mini birthday party. When we got home it was 4 so we had till 4 30 to get ready and we were ready by 4 25. The guests were arriving and even though I told them not to bring gifts, they all did. First to arrive was well… Alice of course, followed by Justin, then Jessica and Mike, Angela and Ben, and Josh. Justin whispered to me, "How about I drive you to our meadow after this and then we can talk?" "Sounds good." I said. "Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy Birthday!!!! Happy Birthday Bella!!!" squealed Alice. "You turned 17!! Congratulations!!!" I laughed. Alice could always make me happy when I was sad, Happy, or even angry. It was amazing what she could do to me!!

"You know what we should do?" Mike stated. "No, I don't. What is it?" I said. "Skating!!! It could be so much fun!" Beside me, I felt Justin stiffen. I did to. The room suddenly seemed quiet. "I don't think-"Mike cut me off. "You don't think that it's a bad idea, that's what you were going to wasn't it?" "Mike-" he cut me off again. I inwardly groaned. Why had I invited him again? I asked myself that over and over as everyone piled into Justin's car and we went to get their skates. I couldn't believe that my dad had even let me go with what had happened last time I was "skating" with _him._

Flashback

**(A/N – This is when Bella is dating Jack and with a bunch of his friends playing Truth or Dare at a small pond on her last birthday. Pretend that in September there is** **snow and ice is sort of frozen.)**

_It was cold. It was also my birthday. I was with Jack and his friends and we had just left the bar. Let me rephrase that, they were the ones drinking. I said no to a drink no matter how many times offered. They all decided that we go down to the small pond (That was very deep though!) in the middle of the forest and play a game of Truth or Dare. I asked Jack if he could take me home, "No Way! This is your b-day, and you're gonna enjoy it whether you like it or not!" I agreed quietly._

_My dad had never liked him, and he had never bothered to hide it when ever Jack came over. Now, I don't even know why I liked him. I knew that my friends were disappointed in me because they knew he wasn't good for me, but unlike my father, they tried to be nice._

_When we arrived at the pond, it looked bigger and scarier than I had imagined. Jack grabbed a blanket. We walked over and sat down on the snow. Jack wrapped the blanket around him self and acted like I wasn't even there. "John." Said Damon. "I dare you to…" his eyes locked with mine. I am sure mine looked terrified. "I dare you to… kiss Bella on the lips for as long as possible!" He slurred and smiled at me evilly. "Way to go Izabal! Your first kiss with a man none other than me!!!" I stared at Jack terrified. I thought that he would have tried to stop this. But he was probably to drunk to even realize what was happening. _

"_Get ready for the best kiss of your life!!" slurred John. Then he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and started to kiss me as hard as possible. I squirmed and squirmed trying to get away, but he just held me closer and tighter, squishing me against the ice and snow and him self. I could feel bruises forming. I started to feel lightheaded. I needed air and I knew that John wasn't going to let me go for a while. I could feel his hands start to move towards my behind and started to get scared._

"_Too many clothes on you, babe!" and he started to take off my jacket. I was now wearing a t-shirt with jeans. Then, for some reason, he stopped. Gasping for air, I grabbed my jacket and started running. I tripped and then John caught up with me. He grabbed my hands and started to bring me towards the pond. "Let's go skate!!"_

"_N-n-no. The ice is t-t-to th-thin! I-It will crack and b-break!" I sobbed. "I j-just want to g-go home!" I cried. "Suck it up!" And with that he threw me on to the lake, but stayed off and listened while the ice cracked. I screamed. Then the ice broke and I fell through. It was so cold; it felt like a billion knives stabbing into my heart all at once. Through my cries of pain I could hear Jack and his friends leaving._

_I stuck my hands onto the ice in hopes that they would stick and stay there until help came. "Luck" must have been with me that day. Because I could here someone calling 911 since my cries of terror and pain had slowed down to whimpers. 5 minutes later, I could hear police sirens and an ambulance coming. But by then, I was too weak to even keep my head up. *crack* that was when the unthinkable happened. _

_The ice that was around my arms broke, and I started sinking to the bottom. Before I hit the ground, I could hear a splash from above and then there were arms pulling my up. How they got the both of us out of there, I have no clue, how that man saved me, I also have no clue. But that was also the day that I fell in love, the day my ex got arrested, and his friends for going over the drinking limit and John for harassing me._

"_What'… your name?" I whispered slowly, once we were in the ambulance. I took in his appearance. He looked to be around my age, blonde hair, emerald eyes, cute face, crooked smile, and a six pack. (I only knew that because his shirt was wet). Other than his purple and blue colored skin from jumping in the water to save me, he was really cute. "Justin." He said. "My name is Justin." "Bella," I whispered. "My name is Bella…" And the last thing I thought before I faded into the darkness was how cute that name Justin was…_

_Back to the Present_

I could feel the tears starting to come down. Alice saw me through the rearview mirror and sat down in the middle between Justin and I. Her and Justin were the only ones who knew what had happened to me. And Carlisle because he was the doctor who worked on me and Charlie because he was the one who came in the police car and if it wasn't for some other officers, I am sure that he would have killed Jack right then and there.

She started to comfort me. "Forget about him. He was a waste of time and space. He had no right to do that to you." I forced a smile but she saw through it. "Come on. This is your birthday." Just then, Alice's cell rang. Her eyes bulged when she saw who it was. "Charlie…" She gasped. "Oh no… really, then maybe we shouldn't go…. That's right; I wouldn't want that to happen either… I will… promise… okay, thank you, goodnight… yes you too… I'll tell her… okay, goodnight." She hung up. And then it was her turn to put on a fake smile. "Everything's good!" She said with a fake enthusiasm.

I sighed and then decided to ignore her stares. I tried to ignore what she was whispering to Justin, but couldn't. "I don't think that we should go to the rink." He stared at her, confused. "Today… its prison break, and that's were they wanted to go for a "vacation"…" she trailed off and Justin nearly swerved the car. I could see his knuckles going white. I put my hand on them to tell them two things, one, I was eavesdropping, and two, to calm Justin down.

"Its okay… it will be fun. Anyways, like you said Alice, he's not going to ruin my fun on my birthday, It's my life!" Alice looked at me funny. "I'm over it."

_10 minutes later once they've picked up everyone's skates…_

So far, I had fallen down in a total of 25 times within 15 minutes. "My new record." I mumbled under my breath. Justin heard it though and laughed. It was the feeling of someone watching me that made me turn around. I gasped, startled, and nearly went unconscious. Justin turned around and picked me up gently and we started skating to get everyone else. Unfortunately, Jessica, as retarded as she was had always had a thing for _him_ and was over there right now flirting with him.

As we skated slowly up behind her, I saw his gaze move to mine, and give me an evil smile. He started walking towards us, avoiding Jessica's gaze. "I thought that the last time we were together, you never wanted to go skating, so why are you skating with a retarded person, who obviously needs help since you guys are together, but yet, you wouldn't skate with me?" He said slowly, but menacingly. "I'm not the one who needs help; I think we all know who the one who needs help here is…" He trailed off and then looked at me again. I knew that look but I was too late to move. He grabbed me by the arm and punched me, then, he kicked me with his skate which probably left me with an inch deep cut, and then walked away to his friends.

I was crying, and in pain. Justin started screaming for help and then all eyes were on us. I was lying on the floor getting lightheaded and had a pool of blood all around me. For some reason, I knew that I wasn't going to die. This just reminded me of what he did last time, but before, it was worse.

I could feel a couple people picking me up and moving me onto something less cold and painful. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt like they weighed a thousand pounds. I could hear Alice having a "heart attack" and cursing herself for stopping us from coming here. I tried to concentrate on what she was saying.

"I knew that we shouldn't have come here. I just had this feeling. It's the same feeling that I had when Bella was in trouble at the pond. Maybe this means something. What if I have a power? No, that would be silly. Magic doesn't exist. I also wonder what this feeling is. It's like something is trying to warn me of something that will hurt someone else…"

I couldn't concentrate any longer. Beside me I could feel Justin's hand in mine. I could also hear him telling me to sleep and that everything would be okay. The last thing I thought about before I drifted off to the land of dreams was, "What if Alice can see the future, what if the future is trying to warn her about something…" And then I drifted off.

**Hope you liked it. I probably won't be able to make anymore chapters nearly this long. But I would honestly have kept going but I don't have very much time left. I also made this long and not long but really long because I really want some reviews, also looking for a beta. Please PM me A.S.A.P. because I need one soon and please review. (Also, please no flames… Thanks! ****)**


	2. Never love again

**Hey! This is probably the quickest that I have ever updated (not!). And the songs for this chapter are called Crawl by Superchick (that's the first one to listen to and when it over listen to the next one.) The second is: Stand in the Rain by Superchick. Just so you know, almost all the songs for each chapter are going to be by Superchick because all of a sudden I really like her and before I did but not this obsessed. (P.S. the first person who reviews gets a sneak peak. *cough*cough* Allyclearwater (Also, thank you for being my very first reviewer ever for my story! Greatly appreciated! =)). And I also have a poll for another story or more. Also check out my other story, Kidnapped, Blind, Bullied and Heartbroken (it's all one story, not 4). Please check it out! Remember, I'm still looking for a beta! So, enjoy!! Disclaimer.**

**Bella's POV**

_(Out of the hospital)_

They had wrapped a cast around my leg. Jack was placed for 5 more years in jail. I groaned. We were at my house already and I was with Justin saying goodbye to everyone. He was supporting most of my weight. "Thanks for coming!" "Thanks for the gifts!" "See you at school." The last one in my head I thought: _only if the devil doesn't kill me by then._

When I was brought home, Charlie was by far freaking out. As soon as I hobbled through the door with my arm around Justin's shoulders, he attacked me and brought me to the couch and kept asking me if I was okay. Or if I was in pain and wanted a Tylenol and stuff like that. I kept telling him that I was fine but he didn't seem like he wanted to believe me.

Mike kept apologizing and everyone else had been freaking out. I told everyone that I was fine and Charlie when I got home looked like he wanted to punch someone in the face. I think I know who that someone is…

**??? POV (Inside the persons head)**

I sighed. I knew that this idiot girl had gotten my best friend in jail. But, orders to have to kill her? That wasn't anything that I thought he would have wanted me to do. Maybe I could kidnap her and then tie her up and show her who she's dealing with.

Then, when I'm done with her, I could leave her in the forest or something all tied up so that if a bear comes (or any other dangerous animals, they could cause her pain too and kill her if they felt like it)… I looked at my To Do List:

Get _him_ out of jail.

Hunt down _her._

I looked at the last one. I guess that I should probably find (or build) a cave deep down in the forest, or find a deserted cabin first... No, I would have to find her and then watch her for a few days until I know everything about her. I looked back at my To Do List:

Get_ him_ out of jail.

Hunt _her_ down and find out all her details (I could probably visit _him _and he would probably know most of the details…)

Find some place to keep _her_ in were NO one would ever think of looking.

Come back for _her _and get her when the time is right.

Keep _her_ for more than one year if possible.

Barely feed _her._

Do what ever I want with _her._

Make sure _he_ gets to have some fun with _her_.

Make sure her self-esteem is VERY low.

Do all of this and don't get caught…

**Bella's POV**

"It's time." Justin whispered. I smiled in response. When I had told Charlie I was going out for a birthday surprise with Justin, he freaked. He kept trying to make up reasons like, "You can't go because… You know what happened last time I let you go out with a guy on your birthday! And you remember the time before that." I winced and then stiffened. "That's life dad. And you have to stop treating me like a child. I AM 17!"

Eventually, he let me go. "But if you're gone longer than 4 hours, I'm coming to find you!" That was the last thing he said to me. And then we both ran out the door laughing at my overprotective dad. "How about we walk?" Justin said. "Where?" He laughed. "You'll see…" And the beautiful smile came onto his face again.

"But I can't walk." I pointed to my foot. He laughed. "I didn't mean you would walk. I'll carry you." "I'm too heavy." I stated. He stared at me and groaned. "Bella, stop saying you are fat. You are beautiful, and skinny and the love of my life. I don't care what you look like. I love you from the inside and outside." He said. I believed him.

Then he picked me up bridal style and walked into the woods. As he was walking I stared at his face and studied it. He had beautiful dark brown eyes. Whenever he smiled he got a dimple in his left cheek. He always told me he hated it whenever I told him that I loved his smile. He always said that my smile shined brighter than a million stars put together.

When he finally noticed that I was staring at him, I looked away and blushed. He also said that that was another of my best features. I hated it. It also came at the worst moments. "I'll call someone and tell them to bring us your car and we can drive home together. It will be too dark to walk back home."

"Shut your eyes." He whispered. I did as he told me to. I giggled. "Can I open them now?" "Be patient." He whispered into my hair. I could feel him trailing kisses from my eyes and all the way to my lips. "Open your eyes." He said after kissing me on the lips. Slowly, I did as told. I gasped. It was beautiful.

There was a small table with a tablecloth covered in flower petals and glitter. There was a candle lit for the table centerpiece and slowly flickering from the wind. There were wine glasses, a bottle of wine (also my favorite). And a small stereo hidden completely that had the song Stand in the Rain by Superchick playing. As I looked around I noticed that we were in a meadow.

I turned around and finally noticed that he was wearing a tuxedo with fancy dress shoes and his hair was neatly slicked back. I smiled. It was amazing. As he walked up to me he took my face in his hands. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Slowly, he brought his face down to mine. We were so close that out noses were just barely touching. Then, very slowly, he brought his lips down to mine.

My hands went into his hair. After a minute or two, we both had to stop. We were gasping for breath. His hand moved over to my forehead to move my hair to the side. He cupped my face and kissed me again.

_RRRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!_

We both looked down. It was Justin's phone. He blushed. "One minute Bells." He said and walked into the bushes.

**Justin's POV**

"Hello? You know that I am busy dad!" I was so frustrated. "You'd better get home soon so you can pack your bags." I froze. My hand was halfway through my hair. It was a habit that I did when I was frustrated. "What?" I half whispered. I had so many emotions going through my head.

"You heard me. We are moving. Time for you to dump your leech." I hated when he called her that. "Am I right or did I hear that she was sent to the hospital. I heard that she got beat up at the rink. Am I right or is it the other way around. Did she beat someone up?" "Shut-up!" I yelled at him. "Are you okay Justin?" My love called.

I sighed. "Yup." "Okay…" She sounded unsure. "Justin!" My dad called. "Get home now son. You don't, you'll regret it." And then he hung up. I walked back into the meadow devastated.

Bella walked up to me. "Family problems?" She asked. I half smiled. She knew me too well. "Something like that." I walked away from her and toward the dinner table. I grabbed two wine glasses and the wine bottle. The ice that kept it cold was melted.

I saw Bella looking at me with curious eyes. She wrapped her arms around her torso. She was cold. I figured after out after a few seconds. I walked back towards her and offered her a glass of wine. She accepted it with trembling fingers. I offered her my jacket. She objected, but I still put it around her shoulders.

I saw her melt into it and decided that it was a good time to tell her. "Bella, I have something to tell you…

**Bella's POV**

"You're... your leaving?" I asked while tears filled my eyes. "I-" He stopped. I could see tears filling his eyes too. "I can't do anything about it. I-I'm sorry." I should have figured this. True love can't last forever. "I knew your parents would come to their senses..."His eyes found mine again and they were full of rage and pain and sadness."Don't say that. They just, they thought that I would find someone rich so that they could share the money. They also think..."

I knew that this was hard for him to say and I wasn't helping because tears kept pouring out of my eyes. "They think that you are only with me because of our money, that you are a gold digger..." He trailed off. "And you believed them!!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I loved him for who he was, not because of his money. "I thought you knew the reason I loved you. I love you because of who you are. It was fate that brought us together. If Jack," I winced. "If Jack hadn't done that to me then we wouldn't have been together. I-I love you."

I was trying to calm myself down. I never told him that I love him and meant like love/marry him, but I did now. And he knew that. His face all of a sudden went cold and hard. It wasn't the face that I knew. That I loved. "Well, why are you telling me now!" And then he left after giving me a kiss on lips, but it wasn't the normal kiss, it was hard, it was like he was the one in control. "Find someone, who's better than me. And forget I even existed…" He whispered. And then he left.

An hour later I had finally reached my truck, it had taken so long because I had been sobbing and I couldn't reach the right place and I had to keep setting down the compass so that I could see where I was going and make sure that I was going in the right direction. When I had sat down in my truck and started to drive down the road,

I knew that I had to stop or I would crash because my sight was blurred by my tears. I pulled over and wrapped my arms around my torso. It felt like my soul was getting ripped in two. It was only then that I realized that I would have to shut my heart forever incase it gets broken again. And from that day till a month later, I knew that I would never love again.

**Justin's POV**

As I walked back to my house. I was heartbroken. I didn't know what to do.

_RRRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!_

I looked at the callers ID. I opened it. "What?" I growled. "Get your ass home right now this instant young man!" Then I hung up. As I was walking home, I kept screaming and kicking anything that I could find. I had a few tears coming down. Only three people walked past me. One lady looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

I looked down. I couldn't deal with anyone's sympathy. I walked into my house. Ignoring my mom who was crying too and also had pity in her eyes. My dad (If I could even call him that…) was smiling triumphantly. He hated Bella. My mom thought of her as another daughter. It was obvious that they weren't meant for each other. Even if they loved one another.

I walked into my room and turned the stereo up to its loudest and knocked anything I could reach over. I grabbed my CD shelves and knocked them over too. They were my most prized possession. Next to Bella. Bella. My heart was ripped into two again. I screamed. No one could hear me though. My music was too loud. I grabbed my computer and smashed it.

My mom walked in with tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. "I'm so sorry." Was all she could say before we both broke down into tears. Our lives- scratch that, our hearts had been touched by someone that we both loved truly. Her in the motherly way and me in the husband way…

_Husband._ I thought. She wanted to marry me. Maybe even had kids and my father had torn us apart. And I would hate him forever for that. _Hate_, I thought. That wasn't even a strong enough word. I wanted to kill him. Rip him apart and burn the pieces. I never wanted to look at him again. As my mother hugged me, I thought through all this. I knew what the only two options out were:

Runaway with Bella.

Suicide…

I knew that I had to stop because my sight was blurred by my tears. I wrapped my arms around my torso. It felt like my soul was getting ripped in two. I knew that I had to lock my heart up and keep it like that until I was reunited with Bella again. But I didn't know how long that could take. It could take forever. It might never happen.

**A/N: Did you like it? I thought that the very last paragraph was pretty sad. Unexpected though wasn't it? Please review or I won't be able to continue. As soon as I get 2-5 reviews, I will update. Promise! I mean come on! I know lots of authors that have over 1000! Mhm. And how many do I have right now? ONE! (Thx though allyclearwater!) Remember… R&R! Pleeasssseeee….. :'( And remember that the first 3 reviewers get a sneak peak of the next chapter!**


End file.
